Wishes
by lionesshunter
Summary: “How is it that every guy I know is so immature? ” Sango asked trying to shine some light on the situation with her jokes. “Because they have seen Naraku’s ass and lived to tell the tale” I said, smiling, I got the joke they were talking about earlier.


I was six years old when my parents ran away. I was stuck inside a broken life I couldn't wish away. I sat there with my brother in my arms who crying his heart out. But all of that changed once my grandmother came to pick us up. It wasn't smart to be outside at night with all the demons out.

My life changed that day, when I met him, my new best friend. He lived with Keade too; apparently he was adopted by Keade not too long ago. The weird thing is… he is a demon. Well half demon or what I call a hanyou. The moment I met him I knew he was special. Keade, him, my brother and I all live together in a small house. InuYasha and Souta in one room and Keade and I in the other.

I have lived this way for a decade now, and I like it, just us. Of course that all twisted and turned once Keade said we had to actually go to school this year. We skipped a couple years because we were home schooled. Since InuYasha was a year above me, he and I would go to the same school and have same classes. Apparently he is a dumb as a sack of rocks… shocker there.

I slowly opened my eyes, but only to see green, yellow and red lights flashing. I rubbed my eyes, but my head wouldn't move, I was too comfortable. There were strands of white silvery hair in my face, tickling my nose I recognized them almost instantly. So I pushed them away, but something under me moved, so I sat up, but I grabbed an arm beside me.

"InuYasha where are we?" I asked him, but he shrugged his shoulders. I looked forward to see a stop light of green, yellow and red bulbs flashing. I noticed we were on our school bus, front row seat as usual. I sat next to him- I must have fallen asleep; getting his hair in my mouth wasn't the best, plus it tasted wonderful... I looked at his head, he had red hat on top of his hanyou ears and white/silver hair flowing down like a waterfall since they were glowing in the sun.

"I think we are about ten minutes from the school. Get off of me." He said, making me a little pissed. I shoved him to the edge of the seat, space please, I thought. You are popping my bubble, I thought again while I sighed.

"Whatever jerk." I said, we were having our morning argument, but of course the female dominates. I mentally smiled and then he stuck his tongue out at me. I mumbled, "Really mature there InuYasha." He heard me of course, cheater, I was only safe inside my head.

He crossed his arms and brought his legs up to the seat, crossing them as well. Then the bus stopped and people got on, some of them waved to me so to be polite I waved back.

"Morning Kagome, InuYasha." My friend Sango was now sitting on InuYasha, a routine. If he didn't move she would just sit on him until he did. Luckily today he moved fast, hoping to avoid our 'girl talk' as he called it.

"Hey Sango, Where is Miroku?" I asked, of course she would know where that pervert would be, since they were dating and all. She crossed her arms and legs like InuYasha and smirked.

"I pushed him in a tank of sharks to die." She said coldly, I almost believed her until Miroku came onto the bus with a red hand mark on his face.

"What's up Sango?" He asked, while rubbing his face as he sat down behind her next to InuYasha.

"Naraku's ass." She said making me confused… the devil's ass? "Inside joke, I tell you about it later." She whispered to me, so I nodded, that was understandable.

The bus started again down the street, this was our last stop… the stop of hell. Hell came out of this stop and the bus driver wouldn't, listen to us when we told 'em to keep on driving. I have been going to this school for about two days now and I have everybody's face and name memorized. The devil of the whole school, Naraku, who was just as bad of a pervert then Miroku. The devil's whore, Kikyou, who was my cousin unfortunately. And then devils pawn, Koga, who I think is sweet, but can sometimes be a jerk like InuYasha.

We all, including everyone on the bus and the bus driver, hate them with every bone in our being. Naraku was demon, Kikyou a miko or what I call a priestess and Koga a demon who is obsessed with wolves. The bus screeched to a stop, silencing everyone who wanted to see the light of another day.

The door took an eternity to open, yet the moment it was opened all the way everyone held their breath. I could hear InuYasha dig his claws into his seat behind me, he didn't like the scent they gave off, nope not one bit. First to arrive were Naraku and his ass, slowing gliding through-out the bus, searching for a 'suitable' seat for his ass to sit on.

Next was Kikyou, who followed Naraku step by invisible step. She quickly winked at InuYasha who hid behind Miroku, he hated that girl with a deep deep passion. After she passed, on came Koga and all his Koga-ness…

"Yo Koga! Back here!" His friends yelled, who were behind Naraku and Kikyou. Ginata and Hukaku were really nice, but a little full of themselves since they were friends with the devil's pawn. Koga said something to me, but I tuned it out, not caring. He also passed making his way towards the back, but when he passed InuYasha he just had to make a rude comment.

"Dog breath." He said, but he walked away to quick to hear InuYasha's remark about his stupid comment. Once he sat down, the air was thick and heavy, making me feel uncomfortable.

"How is it that every guy I know is so immature? " Sango asked trying to shine some light on the situation with her jokes.

"Because they have seen Naraku's ass and lived to tell the tale" I said, smiling, I got the joke they were talking about earlier.

"Nice one." I heard Miroku say behind us. "And thank you Sango, I appreciate it." He said while raising his eyebrows. That one earned him smacks on the head, by all of us, Sango, InuYasha and I all hit him leaving him to cry in his seat.

Miroku sat down rubbing his new wounds while mumbling something about 'what great friends we are'.

The bus came to a stop again; we were at school, yippee. We all got up; usually the people in the back got to go up first, since Naraku and co. were back there. If you stood up before him and you were in the aisle, you would be tripped and stepped on. Been there, done that sadly.

Once _they _were off the bus, Sango and I made our way down the steps and onto the asphalt. I grimaced; my shoe got stuck on some gum on the sidewalk. I was stuck, go die you stupid piece of gum, I thought while I tugged on it. Sango looked at it and just grinned.

"Hey InuYasha, Kagome needs you…" She said slyly. I frowned, he would pester me about this moment for the rest of my life and that's just what I need. Just kill me right here, I thought.

**Well what do you think? I thought about writing an InuYasha story to pass time. My Naruto stories are… well I am just not in the mood to write about Naruto and co. So please review and favorite or whatever. –lionesshunter w**


End file.
